1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more document scanning devices.
2. Related Art
As a document feeder employed for document scanning devices, such as an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF), a document feeder has been known which is configured to perform document feeding in an inserting ejection mode to sequentially eject and insert document sheets under a stack of document sheets that have already been ejected on a catch tray.